We the few, the proud, the freaks
by Andrina-Lapland
Summary: Dimitri thought he could make it on his own! Ha! Little did he know, when quiet possible one of the only person he could call family got kidnapped how far he would go to get her back. Join Dimitri, Jace, Jasper, Nikola and the others on there way to save a ray of hope. *Humafied MLP OCs and some cannons in later chapters*
1. Chapter 1

Listen to me. If you continue reading beyond this point, you can NOT return to any life you have known before this. There are things you need to know, things that are happening under your noses. I would know. You need to be carefull and trust no one. If you are brave enough to continue reading, do so, but know if you are not prepared to hear the tales of horrors before you, go on ahead, I won't stop you. If you prefer those sweet love stories and happiness, turn and exit now! Simply exit this internet box and read on a different site. Don't say I didn't warn you after reading this. For those of you still her, congradulations on taking your first step into survival. Know that after reading this, the world in front of you and everything you _think _you know will be changed forever.

-Andrina, Dimitri, Nikolia Jasper, Cole, and Jace

_Crash! Ka-chink! Dweeee! _That's what the red haired boy woke up to, a normal thing for him. His red eyes landed on his door, which soon burst open as a small child jumped onto his bed, eyes wide and terrified. The inhabitant of the bed was startled, this was a first. He was used to protecting the child from the others, but not this early and definatly not when he was still in his boxers. The small child's eyes were wide in fright as she clung to his arms, and shortly after a green-haired boy rushed through the door, slipping over his own feet as he out reached his hands to grab the child. He lunged at the girl, eyes blazing in anger. He never got a chance for his long claws to sink in the small child as he had hoped, nor did he get the chance to shred her throat open and watch the light fade from her eyes. The red-headed boy(who had finally snapped back into reality) slamed a fist into the green-haired boy's chest, making him fall back. Soon, another fist met the green-haired boy's chest, followed by a blow to the face.

"What the hell, Nikolia?!" The red-haired boy snapped, grabbing the nearly identical boy by the front of his shirt and slammin him against the wall. The green-haired boy let out a pathetic whine, squirming in an effort to get away from his brother. "You know full-and-well not to scare Andrina this early in the morning, you idiot!" The red-haired bot shouted, digging his fingernails deep into his brother's throat. The green-haired boy whimpered, managing to break free of the red-haired boy, and scampered out of the room. Andrina, the small child who lay trembleing under the red blankets on the bed which she had hid in, whimpered as Dimitri's scarlet eyes landed on her. Dimitri marched over to the bed, yanking up the tiny ten-year old by the front of her shirt. Before Dimitri could open his mouth to scowld her for waking him up at such an indecent hour, she wrapped her arms around the red-head's chest, hugging him. She seemed comforted by the familiar boy, relaxed by his familiar scent, and soothed by the feel of soft feathers under her hands as she held them gently on his wings.

Oh yeah, did I mention we are mutants?

Andrina nuzzled her face into Dimitri's tan skin, her arms wrapping around him with such force it amazed him that he wasn't crushed. With a annyed sigh, he gently wrapped his arms around the girl. Then, snapping into his normal 'I'm too cool to be hanging with you' personality, he snapped at her,

"I'm only doing this so I don't get in trouble with Cole!" His words were rather cruel, but they were spoke half-heartedly. Everyone had a soft spot for the child, even though none of them would admit it. Surprisingly, he was met with a small giggle from the girl.

"Don't worry, Dimi!" She squeaked, looking up at him with wide violet eyes. The boy's red gaze softened for a moment, before growing cold again.  
"Whatever Andrina." He huffed, before adding. "Don't call me Dimi, Pipsqueak." He said, a smirk making its way to his face. Quick as lightning, he threw the girl on the bed, startleing her to the point she screamed out. He was more than happy to scare instantly, a boy with shaggy grey hair was at the door, glaring at Dimitri. He had metalic grey eyes and a worried look on his face. He had mouse ears, and a tail to match. Along with that, grey wings were slightly visible from under his blue nightshirt, and his fingers wer slightly odd looking. Nikolia, the green-haired boy from before was also there, his red eyes narrowed and his black wolf ears perched upon his head twitching wildly. His eyes were dialated once more, something not unusual for the inhabitants of the house. He, like the two before him also had wings, but his were black, streaked with green feathers that seemed to glow unnatrually. Cole glared at at Dimitri, rushing in and scooping Andrina up into his arms. He pulled her close, glaring at the red-haired boy. Andrina let out a mew, looking up at Cole.

Cuz it's kind important...

I do not own Maximum Ride! I also don't own a few of these characters.

Nikolia and Dimitr Ghost99

Andrina, Cole, Jace and Jasper Me (Admin-Chan ^^; )

R&R

What do you think?


	2. A not so good meeting

We're mutants...pretty neat, huh? I mean sure, we have to deal with giant wolf-people wanting to slaughter us mercilessly, and we don't get to have friends or anything, but, we're okay with that. You see, we've been this way for years. Some of us are way more mutated on, such as Cole. He's part mouse, you know. One thing we all have in common though, is our wings. It hurt like hell to fly the first time, but we dealt with it and we fly like pros now. Name's Dimitri by the way. I'm sixteen, going on seventeen next month. The green haired boy, Nikolia, he's my idiot brother. We're twins; I'll spare you that terrible story. The grey-haired boy is named Cole, and he's thirteen...he's a bit of a jerk, but he's a good guy after you know him for a while. Jasper, ha, now Jasper is weird...and that's coming from the guy with wings. He's nineteen...but...he has fox DNA in him, he...he looks weird. Imagine a human, now imagine a human covered in red fur with a muzzle, paws fox ears and a fox tail. Now, imagine waking up every morning to see him walking around on his back paws, looking like a weird thing from some kind of manga. Ha! He can rip your throat out though...Jace is Jasper's little brother, he is a lot like his brother in the looks department, but he is a silver color, and looks more like a giant cat than a fox, but we love the guy. Besides, he is only twelve. Now Andrina...Andrina is ten, and she looks almost normal. Almost. She is ten, but she is really tiny, and really pale. She seems to be the most childish of them all, and she really dislikes my brother. I do too... I think it's his hair. See, Andrina was different from the rest of us, she still is. I think the people in the School are afraid of her. I would be too. Although Andrina may be innocent and kind, she is unusually strong, and your talking to the guy who can snap a full grown man's arm in half. But she isn't strong physically, but mentally. I don't think she cried once when she was in the school. Not even when she was a baby. She always sat in her cage, biting anybody that tried to touch her. That's how we met. She was only three at the time, and I only nine. Someone tried to open her cage and force her out...He had one less finger...She was fierce as a little kid, but when she grew up, she grew out of it. It's funny to think that we've been together for almost five years, we've learned so much from each other. I'm the leader, of course! Not a hero...more like...an anti-hero. But not a villain. I don't know if I would've made it this long alone, but, I'm here, right. I might not have to depend on others, but man would it be boring without them. Jasper loves to make things explode and it's utterly hilarious watching his claws work nimbly, making bombs, and then he gets tangled up in the wires a lot. It's really quiet amusing. Not only do we have bomb-making Jasper, we've also got little Jace who seems to love to make firewoks than anything in world. I remember the time he 'accidently'hit Nikolia with a home made rocket. Now that, was funny...

Andrina curled up, her head resting on Cole's chest. He lacked the familiar scent or the warmth of Dimitri, but he was better than nothing. Andrina hated the fact that Cole didn't snore when he slept, and was akwardly silent. She heard the door creak open, and a low growl escaped her throat, but not of threat, but of fright. She looked up to see the fluffy shape of Jasper, and calmed down. Jasper grinned as much as his muzzle could let him as he walked over to Andrina and picked her up before she could protest. Andrina didn't protest though, instead nuzzleing her head into his fluffy chest. As he turned and walked from Cole's room, holding Andrina tight, he looked down at the girl. Despite being ten, she was as light as a feather. Andrina looked up at the face of the fox-humanoid, her warm platnium colored eyes meeting the honey colored ones of Jasper's.  
"We have...visitors..." The fox-boy said finally, now looking ahead stoically. Andrina's eyes went wide, startled. They had what?! How had anyone found there home?! They lived in a house built into the side of a cliff...Before Andrina had time to question what Jasper was talking about, they entered on of the main rooms, the living room of the home. Dimitri was there, growling something at the so called visitors, but Andrina couldn't catch what it was. Jasper's ears flattened down, looking at them. Andrina peered to get a look at the new comers, and saying she was shocked was an understatement. A tall girl stood there, her hair colored brightly with numerous colors that strangely looked natural. She had bright violet-red eyes that were narrowed at Dimitri. Behind the rainbow haired girl, there were a few other, two maybe. Andrina looked at them with wide eyes. One of them, a very pale girl with purple(?) hair stood there, fixing her dress(which was more like pieces of shredded fabric thrown onto her body). What captured her attention was the pair of white wings, nearly un noticable due to the fact they were also white and stained with dirt as the dress she wore was. There was another one, around the age of what appeared to be eleven, who's hair was an odd light-green color, that was inspecting Jasper and Andrina with terrified yet curious eyes. He also had wings, that of a pale golden color, folded up against his back. What scared Andrina was the fact that the boy was covered in scales, except for that of his wings. Eyes wide, Andrina buried her face deep into the silky fur of Jason. From somewhere far off, she could make out Dimitri's shouts.

"You being here puts _US_ in danger!" Dimitri snarrled at the bright haired girl. How dare she show up in HIS home and put HIS freinds in danger?! The rainbow haired girl should deal with her own problems, not make them burdens on other people. Then he heard it, the savage snarling of Erasers. He turned, nearly hurting his neck as he peered at the front door where a faint sound of clawing was heard.

"Little Pigs~ Little Pigs~" A male voice whispered, making just about everyone freeze. In an instant, Jasper turned, clutching Andrina close as he ran to Jace's room with quick steps. Before her even had a chance to yell, the door flew open and Jace burst out. Jasper nodded ever so slightly, knowing that Dimitri would make them leave if Erasers were outside. Jason instead set Andrina on the ground, and vanished into a different room...he had to wake the others. Andrina looked terrified, running back to living room, where Dimitri was standing next to Jace and the rainbow-haired girl, in a defensive manner as the scale-covered boy huddled behind a couch. Andrina ran to the skale boy's side, ducking down. It seemed to startle him, but he didn't object.

"Can you fly?" Andrina asked, nearly inaudible. The scale-covered boy looked at her, seeming to be startled by the question for a moment, and it took him a moment to find words to awnser.

"Y-Y-Yea..."He whispered, glancing at the others. "J-Just barely, but yea..." He said, glancing over to the shorter female. He seemed terrified, and asked her in a squeaky voice, "W-Why do you ask?" Andrina looked at him, a sad look in her eyes.

"We might need to escape by air." She said, not giving him a second glance.

"W-We? You have wings too?"

"Yea...Got a cute little bunny tail and bunny ears too."

"Can YOU fly?"

"Yes. I'm Andrina by the way."

"Name's..." The boy hesitated for a few seconds, "...Spike." Before the conversation could continue, the front door exploded open, and the door it's self went flying across the room, breaking one of the many large windows into a million small pieces of glass. A large man, tall with long black hair stood at the door, glaring at the winged kids, teenagers, and any other mutant in the room with a sick grin on his face. Behind him, the shapes of six more erasers were visable. Before Dimitri could give an order, the large man shifted into his half wolf, half human state. It lunged at the red-head, knocking him to the ground. Dimitri snapped into reallity by a blow to the face. Dimitri raised his knee, hitting the eraser in the gut. The eraser fell back, sarling like the savage beast it was. By now, the hoard of the other erasers had flodded in, lunging at Jace, the rainbow-haired girl, the purple-haired girl and the three boys who had just entered the living room from the back bedrooms. Suddenly, Spike let out a scream, moving away from Andrina. Andrina froze, realizing none of the others heard his wail over the visious snarling. She looked up just in time to see a hand reach down and grab her hair...

Dimitri launched another blow from his right fist, feeling it making contact with the rough skin of the eraser's neck. The wolf man snarrled, but began falling back. Dimitri heard a snarl from his twin, and an eraser scrammbled out the door, blood seeping from bite and claw marks covering him from head to toe. He was soon met with an excited laugh, as an eraser ran out the door, and as he past, Dimitri saw countless homemade fireworks matted into its fur, all lit, all ready to do what they were made for. Before it could make it far, the fireworks began to go off, and the room was filled with the scent of chared flesh. From behind him, he heard a half-hearted laugh from Jace.

"Fried mutt! Yum!" It seemed by now, all erasers were starting to retreat, outmatched by the other mutants. For now. Dimitri yelled, gaining everyones attention.

"Report! Nikolia?"

"Fine. Just a few scratches."

"Jace?"

"I'm good, just bruise on the arm."

"Good. Cole...?"

"Ugh...I'm fine, I might need to rest for a few minutes though."

"Hmm. Jasper?"

"I gotta few scars, and stuff. I'm good though..."

"Rainbow-haired chick?"

"I have a name! My name is Davie! I'm fine, though." Before Dimitri could call out another name, the purple haired girl cut him off.

"I'm not 'purple-haired chick.' My name is Rarity."

"Spike, You okay darling?"

"I'm fine Rarity but..."

It was then that Dimitri realized who wasn't present, and his head snapped to the door, where he had just enough time to see a tall eraser enter a car, and see Andrina being forced into it to, her eyes wide as she screamed.


	3. Life Sucks

You see, we are from a place called the 'School.' Pretty creepy, huh? We aren't human, and if you hadn't figured that out by now, you should just turn and leave now. There is no way you will survive. Anyway, let me tell you tell you why we are not. As babys, we were infused with DNA from different creatures. Some gave us advantages like our wings, others...not so much. Jasper and Jace are probable the most complex of us, Jasper being 25% Fox, 2% bird, and 73% human. Yep, nothing better than having to take daily flea baths and worry about eating your roommate. If you haven't picked up on it, I was being sarcastic nitwit. I don't know who is reading this, but I'm not lying about any of this. Something bad is going to happen really soon. Be prepared for it. No telling how this'll go...

-Dimitri

In a single instant, Dimtri had broke into a run, but was beaten to the door by Cole. The grey haired boy rushed out, his face twisted into grimace as he thought of how long Andrina could survive by herself in a place like the school now. Acting purely on instict, he lunged at the eraser tugging Andrina into the car. The mouse-like boy moved quickly, attacking in fast blows before pulling away before the eraser could attack. Dimitri ran as fast as he could, trying to get to the car. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Cole being flung back, and crashing into the ground with a thud. Almost, the car was a mere ten footsteps away. Just as his hand touched the smooth metallic surface of the automobile, he was pulled back by one of the claws of the eraser and flung back. He hit the ground with such force, Dimitri tasted a spurt of blood from his mouth. Snapping back onto his feet, he charged at the eraser. In an instant, he unfurled his wings, and with a blind effort, he flapped and went into the air. His wings were huge, thirteen feet across. They were black, with red specks and blue specks. Andrina had always said his wings reminded her of a demonic hawk...With a yell of fury, Dimitri spiraled down at the eraser. He hit the brutes head with a swift punch, a sickening snap was heard. Dimitri turned, his main focus Andrina. He didn't see it coming until it hit him in the side and sent him flying. A large eraser stood, saliva dripping down it's knife-like fangs as it loomed over Dimitri. Dimitri realized it was a trap, the eraser that had its neck snapped was a mere distraction to occupy Dimitri as the car now speed away from the scene, a child's wailing calling out from it. A fist slammed into Dimitri's head, nearly snapping his neck in the process. Before the eraser could finish the job, a tiny shape launched himself onto it's back, clawing and tearing its fur. Jace sank his teeth into the eraser's shoulder, distracting him from Dimitri, who had blacked out from the blow. Jace snarled, placing his hands/paws on either side of the eraser's head. There was a short scream, and the eraser fell over, motionless. Jace scrammbled out from under him, sniffing the eraser before turning to Dimitri.

... ... ... ...

Jasper ran as fast as his legs could carry him, numb to the pain of sharp rocks digging into his paws. His tail trailed behind, and his eyes narrowed as he raced after the speeding car in front of him. How dare they?! How dare they take Andrina!? Behind him, he heard the flap of wings. Davie flew over him, her hair flying wildly. Jasper shook his head, focusing on the path in front of him. He took a flying leap, praying to whatever god/gods that were out there for him to catch his target. He was sailing through the air, nothing but a streak of orange/amber as he opened his wings to catch air. It stung, but he managed to land on his target. Ignoring the pain in his hands, he slowly fought the air force pushing him back until he reached the front windshield of the car. Without thinking twice, he smashed the glass in. Pain ignited in his fist as glass burrowed into his hand. He grabbed the driving eraser by his shirt, and startled the man to the point where the car began to swerve. Jasper grinned, sliding into the empty passenger seat , clawing at the eraser furiously with one hand, while the other focused on driving. All too soon, the eraser fell limp as a paw/hand dug deep into his throat. Acting fast, he pulled the emergency break back as far as he could. With a load squeal, the car pulled into a sudden halt, and Jasper was slammed forwards into the front dash with an amazing force. Enough force that it dazed the poor fox boy. Jasper recovered when the sound of glass reached his ears. A pair of arms wrapped around him, hauling him out of the car, which had been more or less damaged beyond repair between the windshield and the sudden, screaming halt. He looked up, meeting the red violate eyes of Davie. He was drug out of the car, and he curled up on the ground, clutching his head. THAT FREAKING HURT! His head had begun to bleed by the sudden impact with the dash board. He hardly seemed to notice the snarling, and vaugly he registered the sounds of a fight. Managing not to scream with pain, he rolled over in time to see Davie having an all out fight with three erasers. It was going bad, seeing as the rainbow-haired girl was outnumbered and outskilled. Jasper let out a whine, struggling to his feet. Almost immediantly, something was pressed against his nose and mouth, and he recognized the sickly sweet smell. His eyes went wide as he struggle against the claws of a single eraser. It was no contest, seeing as Jasper couldn't think straight nor breath good. Taking in a breath, the fox/humanoid managed to make out the blurry image of three kids, thirteen at the oldest, rush out and help Davie out with the erasers. Vaguly, Jasper was aware of his own last thought.

_'Why didn't they kill me...?'_ Then everything blurred out.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

? POV

I found them! I finally tracked them down. Those two escaped years ago, but now I have them. I have two of them already, including subject 19! It's wonderful, wonderful. I can finish all of them. Perfect their DNA! With subject 7's tracking skills, and 19's mental powers, I will be able to hunt down the rest. It's a shame we're going to have to terminate the new experiments though. But soon...soon we won't need them! Soon, I'll have the ones we need, and I can destroy all of the failures. It'll be beautiful! You know, it'll be marvelous! My luck's finally changed! But even so, I wonder if they would let me keep 19...With it, I can make those other fools my play tools! Speaking of number nine, it's asleep on my lap. It's odd, it rabbit ears have developed wonderfully. We must conduct tests to see how far it can hear, and how quick it can run. I hope its sleeping medicine wears off soon...I want to speak with it...see if it remembers me...we have to stop soon though, I think 7 bought the fake car deploy...It will be riding with us...I'll be sure they tie it up too.

I don't know where I am, but it's dark and scary. I don't really know what happened. One minute I was talking to that scaly kid Spike, and the next I'm being dragged away by an eraser. I don't think Dimitri heard me, but I'm scared. I can't see out of the bag they have on my head, and it's really cold here. I think i'm in a moving car, but I can't tell for sure. I hear an eraser too, and he is making no sense. He keeps talking about subject 7 and 19. I wonder if that is any of us...I don't remember any of our numbers from the...the dark place, but Dimi said we have numbers. What's even weirder, is that someone is holding me and PETTING me like i'm an animal. These wolf guy's are scary...Wahhh! One of them pulled off my bag/hat and it startled me. I realized that they're in human form...Not that surprising now that they fled. My arms are tied up, and my feet are too. I still fell someone petting me, and I don't think I know this person. But he's wearing a coat. A white coat. He smells weird...too clean...like...chemicals...this person is a whitecoat! WAAAAAHHHH! I was looking around, and Jasper is on the floor of this car! He looks really hurt. I tried to cry out, but I couldn't. Had...had my throat got injuried? I can't talk to him! He's freaking our, and something is covering his eyes. The man holding me, no, the whitecoat keeps touching my bunny ears and its weird...His emotions...they're weird...conflicted...

(**Fraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I'm writing so much lately. asdfghjklmnbvcxzqwertyuop...*sigh* I need a life. Anyway,**

**MLP-**

**Cannons-**

**Davie-Rainbow Dash/Crash**

**Rarity-...Rarity, duh**

**Spike-...Who do ya' think?!**

**Sara-Scootaloo**

**Amber-Applebloom**

**Samantha(sam)-Sweetie Belle**

**OCs-**

**Dimitri-NetherFlash**

**Nickolia-NetherBlaze(Alternate/Evil NetherFlash)**

**Andrina-WhiteFeather**

**Cole-IceBlade**

**Jasper-WhipLash**

**Jace- FireLight Explosion (...Dat name...)**

**Maximum Ride!-**

**Cannons-**

**None Yet-^^**

**OCs-**

**Erasers-**

**Lou, Thomas, Miko, Yuuta, Ber, Ripper, Slash, Pike, Tooth, Snapper, Bob...(Terrifying Bob.)**

**Mutants-**

**None Yet.**

**WhiteCoats-**

**TK-A very young white coat, only 26.**


	4. It really sucks

You know, when you get kidnapped, you expect your captors to be really mean, right...? Well, these people are really nice. They keep giving me and Jasper lots of yummy food, and I get to play tag with this creepy little kid...wow, that sounded really weird. I actually sort of like it here. They give me and Jasper new clothes, soft beds and REALLY yummy food! I don't see why the others are afraid of this place. There is this one man, I don't know his name, but he gave me a toy. It's a cute little bunny doll. It's really soft, but Jasper doesn't want me to keep i. He says it could be bugged something. He is really paranoid. I don't know why though...I don't remember much of this place though, either.

"Run!" A shrill, annoying voice rang out through the school. The teenager didn't need to be told twice, and like a bullet he took off. He didn't know which way to to get out, so he kept turning right. It was a maze, and he was the lab rat...errr, fox. He twisted to the right sharply, not slowing down in the slightest. The teenager/cub was fueled by adreniline and fear, and knew stopping would result in him being electrocuted. Damn it! He had reached a dead end. He skidded to a halt, trying to avoid hitting the wall. Wait...the walls were made of thin wood.

_' Those stupid white coats sad I couldn't fly...they didn't say anything about , oh I don't know, making the walls exploding.'_ the teenager thought, reaching into his pocket, he fished out a small package, throwing it at the flimsy wall. As soon as the surface of the homemade explosive touched the wall, it blew the pale chestnut colored wood into a million grinned, walkng ouut of the maze, swaying his hips slightly. Jasper was soon met with the harsh slap from a whitecoat, but he didn't care much. He smirked, standing up proudly and puffing out his chest like some proud bird.

"Great! Just great!" He heard one of the whitecoats said crossly. "Subject seven is a complete waste of time! Why didn't we just get Nineteen and 12?!" He heard him snarl. This brought a smile to Jasper's lops. This place might've totally sucked,but he'd still have fun. Those stupid whitecoats had been trying to test his split desision making skills. Ha! He'd shown them! They might've tricked Andrina, but he wouldn't be fooled that easily! Huh...Andrina...where was she anyway? Jasper suddenly realized that he hadn't seen the small ten-year old all day...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Andrina buried her face in her cute little rabbit doll, wincing as they drew more blood from her. She let out a releived sigh when finally the weird white coat man removed the neddle from her arm and moved away. She didn't know why they wanted her blood, but didn't struggle. Andrina stood out of the chair, walking over to TK, the white coat in charge of her. She'd found him to be quiet nice, and kinda cute to. He had long brown hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, and big, amber eyes that were a bit odd and wolf-y. Andrina didn't mind, though. He was really nice to her, and had gave her a toy. Andrina reached up, putting her hand in TK's larger one. He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. His eyes were still cold, emotionless, but Andrina didn't notice. She simply smiled, looking up at him. It seemed as if in a few short hours she had forgotten the fact her home had been attacked, she and Jasper had been gagged and then kidnapped. She knew TK didn't talk much, and simply helped her around the School. TK led her along, ignoring the wierd looks he got from the fellow whitecoats. Most of them didn't like his methods of keeping prisoners, but a few of them knew the saying, 'You get more flies with honey, than you will with vinger.'

... ... ...

Dimitri blinked his eyes awake, a wave of pain hitting him as he did so. He blinked a few times, trying to let his eyes adjust to then sudden light around him. What happened? Did he fall asleep watching TV with Andrina again?When his eyes finally adjusted to the bright light, he saw the frantic face of Jace leaning over 's when it hit him. They had been attacked by erasers...Andrina!

"Where's Andrina?" He said, hissing in pain as he spoke. Jace moved away, not meeting his gaze. Dimitri sat up, gritting his teeth to keep from screaming out. It hurt so bad!  
"Where. Is. Andrina." He repeated through gritted teeth. Looking around, he realized Jasper was gone as well, and three girls were standing next to Davie. Cole was the only one to be expressing any emotion. Total grief.

"Dimitri...they took her. They took Andrina and Jasper back to the School..." Cole whispered, avoiding the furious red-haired boy's gaze. In an instant, Dimitri was on his feet, ignoring the searing pain in his throught as he grabbed the front of Cole's shirt and slammed him against the side of the house.

"What?!" Dimitri snarled. "Where were you?! You're the one always rammbling on about protect her!" He snapped, slamming Cole against the house again.


End file.
